Guardromon
HagurumonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (manga) |to=AndromonDigimon Tamers, "Kazu's Upgrade" 31 Guardromon (Gold)Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory profile |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Hiroaki Hirata |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Kiyoyuki Yanada |java2n=(Tamers) |enva=Richard Cansino |envan=(Tamers)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/tamerschar.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Digimon Tamers Character List] |partner=Sheena Kazu Shioda Midnight Gale Michelangelo GIGO Company Takumi Aiba Demonic Clay Doll Hacker Defense Trooper Tokyo Shock Groove Spike and Shield |javcards= |encards= |n1=(En:) Gardromon''Digimon Adventure, "The Ultimate Clash" 45 |n2=('En:) Guardramon''Digimon Tamers (manhua)'' |s1=Guardromon (Gold) }} '''Guardromon is a Machine Digimon. A Machine Digimon that protects the computer network's defense wall. It originally worked with the "Net Keeper" Giromon to repulse those who would illegally enter through the defense wall. However, malicious hackers noticed its ironclad defensive ability and infected Guardromon with a computer virus, using it to protect themselves from the vaccine-type justice brigade known as the "Virus Busters." Because its program commands are basically purely defensive in nature, the change in allegiance to defending the intruders did not pose a huge problem for Guardromon. Attacks *'Grenade Destroyer'This attack is named "Guardian Barrage" in Digimon Tamers, "Kazu's Upgrade" 31, "Hail of Destruction" in Digimon Fusion, "Disaster in the Dust Zone!" 21, "Protect Grenade" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World Championship, "D-Grenade" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links, and retains its original name of "Destruction Grenade" in Digimon World: Next Order. (Destruction Grenade): Fires whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in its forearms. *'Warning Laser':This attack is named "Power Laser" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Fires lasers from its eyes. *'Red Alert' Design Guardromon's armored body is made of solid iron. It also has rocket jets mounted on its back. In Digimon World, Digimon World 2, and Digimon Digital Card Battle, Guardromon's appearance is different, having much more silver, with half of its body being silver. In addition, it's eyes are red. The enemy versions in Digimon World 3 are similar, though are recoloured to be blue and white. Etymologies ;Guardromon (ガードロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' Guardro. A portmanteau of " " and " ". Fiction Digimon Adventure Guardromon are shown in a flashback with a bunch of Mekanorimon. The Guardromon are led by the while raiding a building that the s of the eight partner Digimon are held in, but a younger Gennai makes off with them. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Guardromon are under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in Full Metal City. One blows up the Digi-Port to the Real World before Kari Kamiya and can make it through. Later on during this event, a Guardromon shoots down before and deactivate them all. After successfully fights the control of the Dark Ring, he blows up the Control Spire, afterward reactivating and reprogramming the Guardromon. One Guardromon is among the Digimon seen during the final battle against . Digimon Tamers D-Power 3.0 Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon Digimon Data Squad A Guardromon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Some Guardromon work with 's resistance group in Light City. Digimon World Guardromon is an enemy located in Factorial Town and occasionally in the Arena. There is a Guardromon in the final room of Factorial Town who will preform a unique service for Mameo's Digimon. Asking only for 2000 bits, the Guardromon will preform and "upgrade" on Mameo's partner, and if it meets certain requirements (Champion or Ultimate, has the ability to Digivolve into a Cyborg Digimon, and/or is closely related to a Cyborg Digimon), then it will digivolve. This is useful for acquiring powerful Digimon such as MetalMamemon, due to Mamemon's stat requirements being significantly easier to meet than MetalMamemon's. Digimon World 2 Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve further into Vademon, Garbagemon or Datamon. Digimon World 3 Guardromon's red variation is found in many areas throughout the world ready to save your game progress. A blue variation of Guardromon can be fought against Asuka's Admin Center's A.o.A troopers and a white variation can be found at Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, blue and white Guardromon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been defeated. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 13/15. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Guardromon card is #124 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 750 HP, needing 20 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Protect Grenade": inflicts 430 damage. * "Warning Laser": inflicts 200 damage. * "Red Alert": inflicts damage equal to own HP, but reduces HP to 10 afterwards. Its support effect is "Own HP are halved. Boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World Re:Digitize Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, Kamemon, and Tentomon, and can digivolve to Andromon, RizeGreymon, and WarGrowlmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Guardromon digivolves from Kamemon, Dorumon, Hagurumon, and Salamon, and can digivolve to Andromon, MetalMamemon, and Gigadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Guardromon in Flowerbed Island is stuck and cannot move because one of its sprockets has failed. Guardromon asks the to get it a Haguru Gear from Hagurumon. After the Hero gets the gear and give it to Guardromon, Guardromon repairs itself and then goes to the City as thanks. Guardromon join the research center, and will combine items together into more powerful items. Guardomon is a Machine Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Hagurumon, ToyAgumon (Black), and Keramon and can digivolve into Datamon, MetalMamemon, and MetalTyrannomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve further to Andromon or Kenkimon depending on its stats (for Kenkimon, it must also be holding the Digi-Egg of Friendship). Guardromon is also found at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Guardromon is #107, and is an Champion-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 172 HP, 177 MP, 106 Attack, 104 Defense, 65 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Ether Eddy3 traits. Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Guardromon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 105 defense. Guardromon can DNA Digivolve from PawnChessmon (White) and PawnChessmon (Black), if the base Digimon is at least level 15, with 130 defense. Guardromon can DNA digivolve to MachGaogamon with Grizzlymon, or to Rapidmon with Gaogamon. Guardromon can be hatched from the Metal Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Guardromon is #081, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Paralysis Guard and High Sniper traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Guardromon and Andromon. Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve into Andromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Guardromon, your Digimon must be at least level 16 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Guardromon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Guardromon DigiFuses to Megadramon with Airdramon, to GrapLeomon with Leomon and Gargomon, and to MachGaogamon with Gaogamon and Gekomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Guardromon is a Electric Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. Guardromon digivolves from ToyAgumon, Dorumon, and Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon, Datamon, GrapLeomon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is D-Grenade and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from Electric skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Guardromon can also digivolve to CatchMamemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (Manga) Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Guardromon is #079 and is a Electric Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. Guardromon digivolves from ToyAgumon, Dorumon and Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon, Datamon, GrapLeomon, MetalMamemon, and CatchMamemon. Its special attack is D-Grenade and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from Electric skills by 15%. Digimon Sory: Cyber Sleuth (manga) Digimon World Championship Guardromon digivolves from Gotsumon and can digivolve to Cyberdramon, Andromon, and BigMamemon. Digimon Battle Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon. There was also a "Rent a Mutant Dorimon!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Dorimon whose Digivolutions are Dorumon, Guardromon, DexDoruGreymon, and Raijinmon. Digimon Masters Guardromon is a Champion-level Mercenary Digimon that digivolves from HagurumonGuardromon and can digivolve to Andromon. Digimon Heroes! Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon. Digimon Soul Chaser Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Datamon and Andromon. Digimon Links Guardromon digivolves from ToyAgumon, Dorumon, and Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon, Datamon, GrapLeomon, and MetalMamemon. Digimon ReArise Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Andromon. Notes and references